


Cover | Sensory Science

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [101]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I love this work so much. Very unique and interesting. :)And as I was about to go to bed and sleep, my mind just wanted to make a cover for it immediately.Please support the author and their works by giving kudos and comments! Thank you!





	Cover | Sensory Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sensory Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301650) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



[](https://imgur.com/MNVuosg)


End file.
